


Anonymous Female Companion

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris being a bit of an asshole, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dunno if I was mad at him when I wrote it or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Being fuck buddies with Chris is a little confusing.  Surely a threeway with Sebastian Stan will help?





	

Bored.  You’re bored.  You don’t quite know how that’s possible really.  You’re sitting in Chris Evans’ trailer on the set of Captain America: Civil War, you should be having fun, telling all your Facebook friends about the things you’ve seen, bragging about it on Tumblr, but you had to sign a confidentiality agreement, and you aren’t allowed to say anything.  You can’t take pictures.  You can’t tweet.  Nothing. It’s also hotter than Hades outside, and you feel overwhelmed when Chris tries to get you to interact with the other cast members.  You work in retail for god’s sake, what are you doing thinking you can hold a conversation with Robert Downey Jr?

The lead up to this completely surreal situation was equally surreal.  You met Chris at a bar in LA.  You were out with your friends, he was out with his. There was a lot of dancing, shots being taken, weird drinking games. You knew who he was, you’d been crushing on him since Captain America first came out, and you knew he knew, but he seemed so normal, that weirdly fangirling out on him just didn’t happen.  You were all invited back to his house to continue the party.  People paired off, and somehow you’d ended up with Chris.  He’d taken you down to his bedroom.  You were all set for this one off hook up with Chris Evans. It would be a tale you told your grandkids.  That day Grandma had a one night stand with Captain America.  Yet for some reason when he started unzipping your dress he’d asked you what you did for a living.  When you told him you worked at the Disney Store the random hook up suddenly turned into talking about Disney all night, and watching the Fox and the Hound and the Black Cauldron, and then falling asleep at dawn.  

Thus had begun the most awesome, slightly unhealthy, ‘lets not put any labels on it’ relationship you had ever experienced.  It had been two years since that first encounter and every second felt like a roller coaster. You were friends.  That was for sure.  Definitely friends.  You could go from seeing each other every day to having a month where you’d only send each other random texts from time to time.  You had one of those friendships where you always just could pick up right where you left off no matter how much time had passed.  You also knew he was always there for you.  No matter how far away or how busy he was if you sent a text message saying you needed to talk he would be on the phone with you within an hour.  But you were also fuck buddies sort of.   Sometimes hanging out together was just fucking all day long.   You’d both had other romantic relationships since you had met.  When that was the case it was definitely friends only.  But he never ditched you for another girl.  You’d meet them.  Some got jealous. They’d break up.  But when you were both single anything seemed on the table.  Sometimes that meant crazy mind-blowing sex.  Sometimes it was going to see a movie or going out drinking with his friends. Sometimes it was just sitting up talking all night.  He really seemed to like those days best, he had a lot of things to say, and he was an amazing listener.  Sometimes you started thinking maybe you were actually dating, he’d bring you flowers and take you out to dinner.   It never lasted though.  You weren’t to put labels on things after all.

It was a confusing and sometimes painful relationship really.  But you were addicted to him.  You couldn’t say no to him.  You knew you should just draw a line in the sand.  We’re friends, that’s it.  But he’d start kissing you, and you were his.  You couldn’t say no.  The things he convinced you to do though.  You’d always thought you were kind of vanilla when it came to sex.  Not with Chris, you weren’t.  And when it came down to it, you loved it.  You loved every time you sat talking for hours. You loved playing drinking games.  You loved fucking.  You loved not knowing what to expect.  And you’re young, so why bother putting pressure on it if you’re both happy?

He’d gone off to film Civil War and a few weeks in he’d sent you a plane ticket telling you to come hang out with him on set.  You knew why.  You knew it was a bad idea.  But you came.  How could you not?

The door to the trailer opened and Chris stepped inside.  He was wearing a tailored t-shirt that hugged every single one of his muscles.  It made your mouth water looking at him.

“What are you doing in here alone, Nonny?”  He asked flopping onto the couch next to you and draping his arm around your shoulder.   Ahh, the nickname. He’d started calling you Nonny very early on.  You’d both decided to hit Disney together the first week you’d known each other.  They are supposed to protect you from paparazzi there, but some fans had recognized him. Of course, they had.  They’d posted the pictures on Twitter and Instagram, tagging him in them.  The pictures got picked up by some shitty gossip blogs and sites, and for some reason, they’d referred to you as his 'anonymous female companion.’  Not unknown – anonymous - like you’d intentionally kept your identity a secret.  It was such a weird choice of word, but they had literally all used it. So you were now Nonny.  Nonny to him.  Nonny to his friends.  Even his mom called you Nonny.  

“I feel really out of place out there.”  You shrug.  “It’s kind of intimidating.”

Chris laughed and his hand started straying up your skirt.  “So you’re just going to spend your whole time locked in my trailer because you’re too shy to talk to anyone?”

He leans in and starts kissing your neck.  You sigh.  Here’s why you’re here.  He’s horny.  He doesn’t want to bother picking up random girls.  Why put the effort in when he knows you’ll come at his beck and call.  

“I know I’m being stupid.”  You say.  His fingers had started pressing against the fabric of your underwear.  “I work at a shop.  I’m not used to being around people I’ve been watching on movies.”

He laughs again, shaking his head.  “Except me.”

“Except you.  And that’s just because I was drunk and had no inhibitions when we met. Should I get drunk?  Wander around set wasted?  Hit on Sebastian?” You start moving your hands up under his shirt, and his fingers find their way between your folds.  “Please say I can hit on Sebastian. I’ll come out of here if I’m allowed to do that.”  You say that last bit through a moan, as his fingers find your clit.

“You can hit on Seb if you want.  I’ve seen how you look at him.  I don’t mind sharing you.”  Fuck he could make you feel like such trash.  It makes your skin tingle.  He pulls your dress off over your head, and removing his shirt he shifts you so you’re lying back on the couch, moving between your legs he leans in and kisses you on your mouth for the first time today.  His tongue tracing along your bottom lip.  His fingers move back to your cunt, stroking up and down your crevice. You can feel how wet you are, and each time he presses against your clit you moan.

The door to the trailer opens, Sebastian Stan walks in talking as he does.  “I’m here!  What did you want?”  He spots you and Chris on the couch, and his eyes go wide.  “Shit.  Sorry.  Shit!”  He stumbles backwards, covering his eyes.  

Chris gets up off you, leaving you half naked in front of this near stranger.  You glance around desperately for your dress, but he’s thrown it well out of your reach so you pull your legs up in front of you.

“Don’t worry, dude,”  Chris says.  A sly smile creeping on his face.  “You can stay if you like.”  

Seb drops his arm and looks at Chris confused.  He can’t tell if he’s joking or not. You can though.  He’s being completely serious, and you aren’t sure if you should be excited, or furious at him.  Probably the second one.  You should be mad, right?  So why aren’t you?  Why instead are you incredibly turned on?

Seb looks over at you, his hair falls into his eyes, and he pushes it away impatiently. You look up at him and smile.  You try for apologetic, but you’re so turned on by the idea that he might actually stay you’re not sure if you managed to pull it off.

He takes a hesitant step towards you and as he does, Chris pushed the door closed, twisting the lock so you don’t get any more unexpected intruders.

“What happens if I stay?”  Seb asks.   You’d like the answer to that too.  What plans has Chris got going through that devious mind of his?  You look at him, waiting for the answer.

“Well, what do you want to happen?”  Chris asks, raising an eyebrow.  “She likes you, don’t you, Nonny?”  

You nod and lick your lips.  Seb takes another hesitant step towards you.  “Uh, I don’t know, Chris. You don’t think this might be a bit weird?”

“Weird isn’t always bad.”  You say, and you beckon him over.  He comes and sits beside you, but he doesn’t look comfortable.  “Chris and I … Our whole relationship is weird.  I never know what he’s going to do next.  I often don’t even know where we stand.  But I’ve never regretted agreeing to one of his insane plans.”  You put a hand on his knee.  He takes it in his and squeezes it like he’s trying to reassure one of you.  You aren’t sure who.

“Why don’t you try kissing her, Seb?”  Chris suggests.  He’s leaning back against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and he looks so smug. You resist the urge to throw something at him.

Seb looks at you “Do you mind?”

You answer by leaning into him, your mouth slightly open.  He takes your cheek in his hand and closes the gap between you.  Your mouths connect.  The kiss is tender.  Sweet even.  Your tongues just graze over each other.  Your lips move together, caressing each other's.  When he pulls away from you a sad little squeak escapes your lips and you look over at Chris.  He’s watching you both grinning.

“He’s a better kisser than you.”  You tease.  It’s not true at all.  They’re different but both good.   You just want to make him jealous.  

He doesn’t bite. “I’ll have to keep practicing I guess.”  He laughs and approaches you.  He sits on the arm of the sofa, next to you, and leans down to kiss you.  His hand plunges into your hair, tugging it, and his mouth almost attacks yours.  He is rough with you, his teeth rake along your bottom lip his tongue explores your mouth.

You feel Seb’s hands on your waist, sliding up your skin.  You pull away from Chris and turn to Seb.  

“What if I watch you, to begin with.  If I’m feeling it, I’ll join in.”  Seb suggests.  “Would you be okay with that, Nonny?”

The differences between these two men were substantial.  Chris never asked if something was okay.  He just tells you that’s what was happening. You know you can say no, and he would listen to you.  You have done so in the past.  You don’t feel unsafe with him, but he never phrases his requests as anything other than demands.

“More than okay.” You reply, and you kiss him again.  His hands travel further up your body, cupping your breasts.

Chris pulls you away from Sebastian, lifting you off the ground and tossing you over his shoulder.  “Well, come on then, Nonny.  Let’s give Seb a show.” He carries you down to the end of the trailer to where the bed is. Seb follows behind you.  

Chris throws you on the bed, and you scramble backwards away from him.  He stalks after you and you stop him by putting your foot on his shoulder.  “I don’t think Sebastian wants to watch your ass bouncing up and down, get on your back.”  You say pushing Chris backward.  Seb is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  He smiles at you.

Chris does as he is told, lying backwards on the bed.  You unfasten his pants and drag them from him.  Taking his cock in your hand, you begin pumping it up and down and running your tongue up the length of his shaft making eye contact with Seb.  He licks his lips and adjusts himself.  You take Chris’ cock into your mouth you work the length with your hand and your mouth.  As you lick and massage his shaft and he starts to moan.  His hips move against you, and you deep throat him, taking him as far into your as your gag reflex allows.  

You pull away from him and go to the bedside table retrieving a condom.  Chris turns to Sebastian and grins.  “You’re going to want to watch this.  She’s fucking magic.”

You take the condom from the packet and put it in your mouth, positioning it between your lips.  You then lower your head back onto Chris’ cock.  Using your lips and your tongue you roll the condom into place.  Chris groans, and pushes into you further making you gag just a little.  You pull away and look down at him smiling.  You love how much he loves that little trick.

You stand up on the bed and remove your underwear.  You do it slowly, methodically. Putting on a show for the two men whose attention you hold.  You start with your bra, unhooking the clasp from behind, sliding the straps from your arms, and then finally letting the cups fall freeing your breasts.  You turn around, bend over and drag your panties down slowly, pulling them tightly against your skin.

Climbing on top of Chris you guide his cock to the entrance of your cunt.  Sebastian has pulled his own cock out of his pants and is rubbing it, stroking its length, while he watches you.  You lick your lips and hope that he considers doing more than just watch.  

Chris pushes his hips against you, his cock enters you, and you gasp, clenching your pelvic floor and you look down at him.  He grins at you and cups your cheek in his hand.  Leaning down you kiss him, as you begin to ride him, grinding your hips against him.  You catch sight of Seb standing in your periphery.  You sit back up and Chris begins rubbing your clit as you rock against him.

You beckon to Sebastian and he approaches.  When he is within reach, you lean towards him, grabbing his shirt, and pulling it from him.  He drops his pants and steps out of them, and you begin kissing down his chest.  Chris sits up and pushes you from him.  You’re now on all fours in front of Seb, and you take his cock into your mouth.  He hums as you do, and Chris moves behind you entering you again.  You groan, all the while licking and sucking on Sebastian’s cock.  Each thrust from Chris forces Seb further down your throat.  You brace yourself on Seb’s hips as Chris picks up speed.  You can feel an orgasm building in you wanting to escape.  You close your eyes, focusing on it, your whimpers are muffled by Seb’s cock in your mouth. Just when you think it’s about to happen, you’re about to come, both men pull away from you.  You cry out in frustration.  

Chris starts fingering you from behind.  His fingers entering your cunt, pressing against your g-spot, and then pulling out, stroking up towards your anus.  “So I was wondering.  How do we feel about double penetration?”  He asks.  It sounds like he’s addressing the room. Mostly he’s just addressing you.  You’re surprised by the fact it’s phrased as a question.  Maybe because he needs Seb to agree too.  If it were just you, he’d have told you that you’re about to get both holes filled and known you would tell him no if that’s not what you wanted.

“Sounds nice to me.”  You say, stroking your hands down Seb’s thighs.   Seb nods, his tongue runs along his lips.  You reach for the drawer aga , and take another condom out. “Want me to help with this?”

Seb nods his head again.  Another telling difference between each man.  Sebastian is so quiet.  He waits for an offer or to be instructed.  Chris likes to talk, tell you what to do.  It’s nice to be in between them, working out what each one needs from you.  You take the condom in your mouth and roll it onto Seb’s cock, pushing him right to the back of your throat.  He groans, as you do.  

You get up off the bed, Chris’ hand falling from you, and turn Seb to face you.  You kiss him, your hands tangling in his hair, your body pressed tightly against him.  And he wraps his arms around you.  For the first time during these proceedings you feel like he’s yours.  He wants you just as much as you want him.  You guide him towards the bed, and he lies down, his legs draped over the edge.  You climb on top of him, and slide down over his cock, letting it fill you.  His hands move to your clit and he begins to rub and pinch it as you ride him.  

As you begin moaning, your orgasm returning, Chris comes up behind you and pushes you forward, so you’re pressed up against Seb.  Seb’s arms move so they are wrapped around you, one plunged into your hair, and you kiss again, remaining still because you know what’s coming.    

Chris puts one leg up on the bed, and guides his cock so it’s pressed against your anus. You’re not worried about pain.  Being the ass man that Chris is, anal is a regular feature in your sex lives.  He gives you a moment to relax and he pushes inside of you.

You groan loudly. You feel stretched and full and like all you senses are crying out. As Chris begins thrusting in and out of your ass you begin to whimper.  “Fuck.  Yeah.  Take it.”  He grunts with each push into you.

Seb moves your head so you’re looking into his deep blue eyes.  “Are you okay?”  He asks.  

“Uh huh.”  You squeak, and you kiss him.

Chris laughs. “That’s her about to come noise.”  He grips your hips, digging fingers into your flesh. “You’re nearly there aren’t you, Nonny?” He slaps your ass, not hard but it makes you clench, and both men moan simultaneously.  

Chris is right though.  He knows your body, and you’re so close.  You start to rock against them both, getting the rhythm just right to bring you over. And you come, your body tensing, you bury your face into Sebastian’s neck and cry out against his skin.  The spasming of your body sets the other two men off, first Chris, who pulls out just before he does, and then Sebastian, who you feel come deep inside of you, his cock pulsing.  

You roll off Seb and while both men clean themselves up and dispose of their condoms you move into the middle of the bed.  Chris climbs into the bed first, lying beside you, his fingers trailing over your stomach. Sebastian moves to your other side, and snuggles up against you.  You feel really peaceful. Seb starts twisting a lock of your hair around his finger.

“Don’t you guys have to get back on set?”  You ask eventually.  Not really wanting to break up this little snuggle fest.  

Seb looks at his watch.  “Shit, yes.  Shit!”  He jumps up and starts pulling on his clothes. Chris is slower to respond.  He just remains lying beside you, his fingers drawing circles on your bare skin.  When Seb is dressed he plants a kiss on your forehead.  

“Um.  So that was fun.  Thanks.”  He says stumbling over his words.  “Er.  I hope we can hang out more later.”  He ducks out of the trailer door. You start laughing.

“Did you have fun?”  Chris asks nuzzling against your neck.

“Yeah.  I did.  I never know what to expect with you, but I’m never disappointed.”

He sits up and starts pulling his clothes back on.  “You going to come outside and watch us shoot now?”

You sit up.  After what just happened.  Having sex with two men you’ve been crushing on since the first Captain America came out when you were sixteen years old.  Going out and being around the rest of the cast doesn’t really seem so daunting.  “Yeah, okay.  I think I will.”  You find your underwear and start getting dressed again.

Chris ruffles your hair.  “Good, I thought I’d wasted the money I’d spent on those plane tickets.”

You look over at him, confused.  “Er, aren’t I here for this?”  You point at the bed.

Chris doubles over laughing.  “Nonny!  What the hell?”  Chris laughs, throwing a pillow at you.   “You’re here because you’re my friend who pretty much talks about Marvel movies constantly.  I thought you’d want to see one being made for a bit.  Do you really think that I bought you here as a hook up?”

You shrug.  “I don’t know.  I guess.”

He sits down next to you and puts his arm around you.  “Look, I know what we have is weird.  It confuses me too.  You weren’t even 21 when we met and I was 32.  I feel like I’m supposed to be the adult here, and let you live your own life and stop trying to make us a couple, so I over compensate.  But please know, you’re my friend first.  When I come to you, it’s always as that first.”

“Okay.”  You say, and he gets up and kisses your forehead, before walking out to the other end of the trailer to find his shirt.  

He’s been trying not to force you into being a couple?  That’s interesting.  Maybe you can work with that.  You finish getting dressed and follow him outside into the Atlanta heat.


End file.
